


Winning the Gamer Girl

by Luna_Loner



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealous Sugino, Kanzaki Yukiko is a badass gamer, Nagisa & Karma are secondary characters here, No actual pairings here, Three love-stuck boys vs. their gamer crush, Yada is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loner/pseuds/Luna_Loner
Summary: Sugino, Yoshida, and Mimura compete against Kanzaki in an attempt to win her heart.Cross-posted on FF.Net
Relationships: One-sided Kanzaki Yukiko/Mimura Kouki, One-sided Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, One-sided Kanzaki Yukiko/Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Winning the Gamer Girl

Today was Sugino's big day.

He was finally doing it; he was finally going to ask his crush, Kanzaki Yukiko, out on a date.

Oh, but it wasn't going to be your typical, romantic date that took place at some fancy restaurant or at an amusement park, nor did it involve ferrying a boat down a love tunnel.

"You're taking her to the arcade?"

"Yep." Sugino said with a proud smile on his face.

Nagisa smiled at the sight of his friend's happiness. Karma on the other hand, snorted.

"Take the gamer girl on a date to the arcade." Karma rolled his eyes. "So creative."

Sugino did not let the sarcasm put damper on his mood. This was his big day after all, and nothing, not even the devil himself, was going to ruin it even slightly.

"I just need to get Kanzaki-san alone and…" He blushed and let out a high-pitched giggle as he pictured how his date with the class idol would go.

Karma face palmed, feeling second hand embarrassment wash over him from the sight of the love-struck boy whom he had the misfortune of being friends with. _'Why am I friends with this idiot, anyway?'_

Nagisa kept smiling for the sake of politeness. He too, was dealing with second hand embarrassment, but hey, at least Sugino was happy.

"Okay." The baseball boy rubbed his hands together. "Kanzaki-san should still be inside the classroom, so I'm off. Wish me luck, guys!"

"Have fun getting your ass rekt at the arcade!" Karma waved with a faux cheerful expression.

Nagisa let out a disappointed sigh. _'Why can't he be a little more supportive?'_

* * *

Kanzaki was indeed still inside the classroom, playing a racing game with Yoshida, and from the boy's furrowed brow, gritted teeth, and sweaty face, it was clear who the winner was going to be.

Sugino inwardly chuckled. He didn't hold any ill will towards Yoshida; he simply enjoyed the sight of Kanzaki obliterating her opponents with her signature sweet smile.

"Man, you're a beast!" Yoshida threw his head back in frustration once the game was over.

Kanzaki's only response was a soft giggle. "Thank you for the compliment, Yoshida-kun."

Sugino couldn't help but sigh dreamingly. He certainly wouldn't mind getting rekt at the arcade by the one and only Kanzaki Yukiko. It was a loss he would proudly take home and hang on the walls of his bedroom. It wouldn't be an embarrassment, but an honor to be among the victims of the beautiful, but deadly-

"So, Kanzaki." Yoshida said. "Wanna hit the arcade tomorrow after school?"

_'Eh…?'_ Sugino snapped out of his Kanzaki dreamland, face displaying shock, confusion, and eventually anger.

What…What did he just say?

Hit the arcade. He said hit the arcade. Yoshida was asking Kanzaki out on a date to the arcade?

_'The hell?!'_ The baseball player's eyes were suddenly white hot. _'That's my idea!'_

"You know that game I was telling you about?"

"Yes. I heard it came out last week."

"Yeah, the arcade near school installed the game machine for it a few days ago." Yoshida smirked. "Wanna hit the place and play?"

No! She wasn't going to 'hit the place and play'! Not with _Yoshida_! Sugino couldn't suppress the low growl that climbed up his throat as he continued eavesdropping.

Kanzaki smiled sweetly. "Of course, so long as you're comfortable receiving another loss."

Ah, classical Kanzaki, elegantly insulting opponents with a sweet smile. Yoshida chuckled and leaned forward, his nose mere inches from hers. "Someone's cocky."

"I have every right to be, Yoshida-kun." Kanzaki's smile did not leave her beautiful face, nor was the girl intimidated by the close proximity. Her battles with Yoshida had dispersed any fear she previously had of the boy, now viewing him as friend, though not yet on an intimate level.

Smoke puffed out of Sugino's nostrils as he watched the horrifying scene before him. He wished actual daggers could materialize from his glare and stab the back of Yoshida's head once, twice, and _a dozen more times!_

_'That does it!'_

If Sugino wasn't getting his date with Kanzaki, then neither was Yoshida, he would make sure of it!

With his bloodlust kept at bay, Sugino walked inside the classroom, catching the attention of the two students present.

"Oh, Sugino-kun." Kanzaki nodded towards him as a form of greeting.

"Hey guys." He put on his usual cheerful face. "I heard you were planning to hit the arcade. Mind if I tag along?"

The glare he got from Yoshida was _very_ satisfying. _'Serves you right.'_ Sugino thought while maintaining his friendly act.

Kanzaki nodded. "I'm alright with that. How about you, Yoshida-kun?"

Yoshida forced himself to smile, but Sugino could still see the displeasure and irritation swimming inside those dark, brown eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He smirked. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you, Sugino."

Sugino just laughed and slammed his hands onto the other boy's desk. "Yeah, we'll see who'll be doing the ass-handing."

Yoshida stood up, eyes still locked with Sugino's. "Yeah, we'll see."

Kanzaki beamed, seemingly ignorant of the tense rivalry in the air. "Wonderful, I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

The two boys broke off their staring contest to smile at her.

"Same!"

"Can't wait either!"

* * *

"What the hell's your deal, man?!" Yoshida snapped after Kanzaki had left.

"Why did you ask Kanzaki-san out to the arcade?!" Sugino returned the glare. "I was about to do that!"

"Geez, so sorry I'm not some mind reader or somethin'!"

Sugino's glare intensified at the sarcasm. "I didn't know you liked her!"

Yoshida scoffed. "And I'm supposed to tell you?"

Sugino gritted his teeth in frustration. He wasn't letting Yoshida get away with this. Right as he was about to retort, the cause of their argument returned to class, but she wasn't alone.

"Sugino-Kun? Yoshida-kun?"

The two boys whipped their heads to her direction with pleasant smiles, making it seem like they _weren't_ about to massacre each other only a few seconds ago.

"Is it alright if Mimura-kun joins us tomorrow?"

Said boy was nervously standing next to her with red-tainted cheeks and awaiting their answer.

"Mimura? Of course!" Sugino answered with an obviously forced smile.

"The more, the merrier, right?" Yoshida added with an identical expression.

Kanzaki nodded, pure excitement radiating on her porcelain face that only served to enhance her beauty in the eyes of the three boys.

"Perfect!" She turned to leave, but then turned back to them with a challenging smile. "Give me your all tomorrow. Is that clear?" She said in a mock, authoritative tone.

The three boys could only nod their heads concurrently, their blushing faces adorned by love-struck smiles and their heart-filled eyes bewitched by her words.

Kanzaki bowed before leaving the class again, oblivious to the mess she had unintentionally created.

Mimura flinched when Yoshida and Sugino turned to him. They both still had their pleasant smiles, but the malice residing in their eyes told him he had just committed the gravest mistake of his life.

"Soooo…." Sugino spoke calmly, his cerulean orbs displaying mild anger. "You also like Kanzaki-san, Mimura?"

"Well…" Mimura smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I heard Kanzaki-san saying she was going to the arcade and thought it'd be fun." He gave them an uneasy laugh. "Y'know, playing with a pro gamer and all…."

"So we all like Kanzaki, huh?" Yoshida crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, frowning pensively.

The other two watched as a cunning smirk slowly spread on the biker's face. It was not reassuring, they both decided.

"Okay, boys," He met their eyes. "How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Sugino raised an eyebrow.

"Since we're all going with Kanzaki to the arcade tomorrow, how 'bout we all challenge her to whatever game we want." The boy explained. "Whoever beats her gets to take her out on a date."

_That_ intrigued the other two boys. However, that was only one problem.

"Um….You _do_ know Kanzaki-san is the champion of pretty much all games, right?" Mimura stated.

"Yeah, but she's had her fair share of losses." Yoshida smiled smugly.

"Didn't she whip your ass in your favorite game a just few minutes ago?" Sugino pointed out flatly, watching as the smugness evaporated from Yoshida's face.

"Y-Yeah, but…I mean beating her isn't impossible!" Yoshida quickly said. "Remember when Yada beat her in DDR?"

"Yeah, after losing to her three times a row." Mimura reminded.

"Look, are you guys in or not?" Yoshida asked irritably. "Since we're picking which games to play, we can practice beforehand."

"Isn't that cheating?" Sugino asked.

"Pfft, no!" Yoshida scoffed. "Kanzaki already has the advantage of being a pro. What's wrong with gaining our own advantage over her?"

"It's practically cheating." Mimura said flatly.

"Do you wanna take Kanzaki out or not?"

Sugino and Mimura looked at each other for a moment, thinking it over. This was the perfect opportunity to showcase their gaming prowess to Kanzaki and hopefully impress her, so that even if they lost, she may still take notice of them. From this perspective, it seemed like a win-win.

"Okay." Mimura said after a moment of thinking.

"I'm in." Sugino nodded.

Yoshida nodded and smirked. "Great. Winner takes her out; losers have to eat Muramatsu's ramen."

"HUH?!" The two boys looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

So maybe it wasn't exactly a win-win.

* * *

Each second they spent at home after school was dedicated to perfecting their gaming skills.

The lovely prospect of taking out Kanzaki on a date and the fear of being forced to eat Muramatsu's revolting ramen were their two main fuels of motivation.

Sugino and Mimura have never tried it, nor do they intend to. Itona's daily descriptions that included terms such as "Vomit-inducing", "Gag reflex-activating", and "taste buds-killing" told them everything they needed to know about the nefarious ramen.

So, the three boys practiced until nightfall. They had all considered pulling an all-nighter just to practice harder, but eventually decided against it because they all needed a good sleep for their battle against the one and only Kanzaki…and they didn't need a certain octopus on their case should they fall asleep during class.

* * *

"So, Kanzaki." Yoshida turned to the girl who was walking behind them. "You okay with us picking the first few games?"

Kanzaki smiled. "Of course not, Yoshida-kun."

As they walked inside the arcade, the three boys gave each other a competitive glare.

"So, who's up first?" Yoshida asked.

"I am!" Sugino said a little too excitedly. He then hastily turned to the girl. "If you're okay with it, that is!"

Kanzaki giggled. "Of course I am, Sugino-kun."

"Alright, then." Sugino stretched as if he were about to compete in the Olympics and not play a simple video game. "Let's go!"

Sugino's pick was a baseball video game…unsurprisingly.

"Is baseball all this guy ever thinks about?" Yoshida sweat dropped.

"Seems like it." Mimura answered bemusedly.

* * *

It was over in 10 minutes.

Sugino's wide eyes could only stare at the bright, red "You Lose" flashing on the screen almost mockingly. His fingers were twitching uncontrollably and his jaw was hung open. Beside him sat the elegant Kanzaki with her usual sweet smile.

"He didn't even stand a chance." Mimura breathed, unable to believe his eyes.

"I-I didn't know you were a pro at this game, Kanzaki-san." Sugino shakingly turned to his opponent.

"Karma-kun introduced it to me yesterday." Kanzaki clarified.

Sugino pictured the sadistic demon, wherever he was at the moment, laughing at his misfortune. _'Karma, you jerk!'_

"Okay, my turn!" Yoshida suddenly stated, his confidence undeterred by the metaphorical murder he had just witnessed.

"Break a leg." A slumping Sugino told him gloomily as he passed by. "Literally."

* * *

Like Sugino, Yoshida's pick was completely predictable: A racing game.

It took place on a normal racetrack with obstacles occasionally popping up. There were also some hills and power-ups to give the car a boost.

"Fair warning: I'm a pro at this game." Yoshida grinned as he gripped the stirring wheel.

Kanzaki wasn't the least bit intimidated. "That's wonderful, Yoshida-kun." She gave him her sweet smile and gripped her own stirring wheel. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure."

The first picked their cars. Yoshida chuckled when he saw which vehicle Kanzaki had settled on.

"You sure about this? That car isn't the fastest."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you say so." He shrugged and grinned excitedly. _'She's practically handing me that win!'_

The game started and the two quickly smashed the brakes, sending their cars flying on the track field.

Sugino and Mimura watched with a mixture of worry and anticipation. Neither wanted to Yoshida to win, but as the biker had pointed out, Kanzaki's car wasn't the fastest, allowing him to be in the lead.

"There has to be a reason Kanzaki picked that car, right?" Mimura asked the baseball player. "She wouldn't pick a slower car on purpose."

"I hope so." Sugino said.

"Say, Kanzaki." Yoshida called, keeping his eyes on the screen. "How about we do this again some other time?"

"Hm? Sure, I'd love to."

"Maybe just the two of—Hey!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kanzaki's car was suddenly behind Yoshida's car….and was continuously nudging its rear-end.

"The hell, Kanzaki?!" Yoshida glared and quickly put some distance between the cars

The girl giggled softly. "There are no rules against nudging cars, Pro-san."

Yoshida gritted his teeth and gave the girl a nudge of his own before speeding away.

Sugino and Mimura watched as Kanzaki used a hill to accelerate her speed and catch up to Yoshida. Yoshida did the same to keep his car in the lead, but Kanzaki nudged him again before using an upcoming hill to place her car in the lead.

"You dirty little…." Yoshida cursed and nudged Kanzaki's car this time.

Kanzaki however, drove to the side and giggled once Yoshida found himself struggling with some obstacles popping his way. Kanzaki dealt with her fair share of obstacles, but she managed to avoid most them and sustain the least damage. Yoshida growled and used a hill to catch up to her, eyes bulging when Kanzaki shoved his car away and gained a power-up.

Sugino and Mimura watched as the competition grew into a fierce battle of nudging cars. They could practically _see_ the two players' overwhelming bloodlusts materializing to into a thick and suffocating ambiance.

"They're… both pretty terrifying." Sugino remarked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Mimura gulped, sweating profusely. "I'm scared now."

The battle was vicious, but in the end, it was Kanzaki who came out victorious. The two boys watched as Yoshida slumped on the game console.

"You beat me." Yoshida lifted his face to stare blankly at the "Game Over" flashing on screen before slumping again. "You beat me with a slowpoke car."

"It may not be the fastest, but it has a better handling on the track." Kanzaki stated, still wearing that sweet, but irritating smile.

"Noted." Yoshida said without lifting his face up.

* * *

Mimura's choice was, surprisingly, Dance Dance Revolution.

"I didn't think you played this game, Mimura." Sugino said.

The aspiring director smiled slyly. "Well, since Yada-san managed to beat her once…."

The envious glares he received from the other two boys did not scare him in the least. Rather, they served as a much needed boost to his ego, which had been plummeted to the ground by the double victories of the vicious Gamer Queen.

"Challenge her to a game you know she once lost in." Yoshida narrowed his eyes. "Smart."

Sugino crossed his arms and turned away "Wish I thought of that." He muttered

"And I asked Yada-san for some tips." Mimura added, taking great pleasure in further infuriating his rivals.

Yoshida scowled. "Don't get to cocky, mushroom boy."

"You're one to talk." Sugino commented.

"Mimura-kun?" The ginger turned to Kanzaki, who was already standing on the dance pad. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure." Mimura stood on the other dance pad.

"Before we start," The girl leaned over slightly. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"A-A favor?" The boy stuttered, cheeks going red.

Kanzaki smiled warmly. "Give me a hard time, okay? I'd like some practice for my rematch against Yada-san."

Any words he wanted to say were hopelessly trapped inside his mouth, so Mimura settled on simply nodding.

It was a fairly easy at first, and even as the game's difficulty gradually increased, Mimura still found himself doing well. The real shocker was that _Kanzaki_ had missed a few arrows, but they were enough to put her opponent in the lead.

Sugino's eyes swelled in disbelief. "He actually has a shot at beating her?"

"Who'da guessed?" Yoshida said in surprise.

Kanzaki eventually managed to keep her errors to a minimum, but she still had some catching up to do. Meanwhile, Mimura focused and recalled all the tips and tricks Yada had taught him to make sure he won this round. He had a shot and he wasn't wasting it!

A wide grin spread across his face. Mimura actually had a shot at beating the grandmaster herself in a popular rhythm game, and should he win, he could take her out to a date!

_'I can do it!'_ he thought happily. _'I can beat Kanzaki-san! I can beat Kanzaki-san!'_ Mimura laughed. _'Yoshida was right, beating her_ _is_ _possible!'_

Genuine, melodious laughter greeted his ears. He turned to see Kanzaki having the time of her life, and boy was she _stunning_! Her hair was bouncing up and down as she moved with grace. A wide grin decorated her face, and her eyes were radiating with pure j-

"You idiot!" Yoshida screamed, clutching his head.

Mimura snapped out of his trance and yelped once he noticed that he had missed a few arrows. He swiftly got his head back in the game, trying to catch up to his crush.

They were merely five missed arrows, but it was all Kanzaki needed to surpass him. Sugino and Yoshida watched in horror as yet another innocent soul was nonchalantly tossed into the pits of utter defeat.

Sugino sighed. "Dude, you were…."

"I know!" Mimura snapped. "I almost had her!"

"Mimura-kun!"

The director straightened up and washed away his anger with a pleasant smile as he watched the Madonna of Class E approach him.

"You were incredible! I had no idea you were so good at this game!" Kanzaki complimented.

Mimura laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well…you did say you wanted a hard time, so…"

"I did." The raven-haired girl chuckled.

"So, uh...wanna take a break?" Yoshida stood between them. "Kicking our butts must be pretty tiring."

"Yes, though it was still very enjoyable." Kanzaki smiled brightly.

_'Of course_ _you_ _'d think that.'_ The three thought unanimously.

"Your company was also very enjoyable." Kanzaki added, bringing wide grins to the trio's faces. "I'm so happy I got to play with you all, and…" She blushed and looked down shyly, giving herself a cute look and each of the boys a nosebleed. "I'd really love it if we could do this again."

The bleeding had grown heavy, and the boys looked like they had just entered heaven. Who knows? Maybe they truly were given that they were currently in the presence of an angel…even if that angel was a bit of a sadist who joyously shredded them to tiny bits in their favorite games and has unknowingly condemned them to fate worse than death.

The rest of the day was a blessing for the lovesick boys. They all went to a near-by café where they had fun conversing in countless topics ranging from books and movies, to sports, and finally exotic dishes. They even had a study session- the _best_ study session in their lives because they had the honor of being tutored by _Kanzaki Yukiko_!

When they noticed the sky had begun to darken, the trio offered to walk Kanzaki home. The girl had politely declined, explaining that she didn't want them to have to deal with her father should he be home.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Yoshida assured her.

Sugino and Mimura nodded, her father was the _least_ of their worries anyway.

* * *

"Itadakimasu." Yoshida said solemnly.

"Itadakimasu." Sugino and Mimura repeated somberly.

The trio glanced down at their meals-Muramatsu's infamous ramen. Taking in deep breaths, the boys brought their chopsticks up and filled their mouths with the disgusting food before hastily swallowing it.

Silence stretched on before disgust replaced the serene expressions adorning their faces.

"Oh man!" Sugino gagged. "It's even worse than I thought it was!"

"It's like eating out of a garbage can." Mimura's complexion took on a greenish color.

"It's like they got this stuff _from_ the garbage can!" Yoshida stuck his tongue out.

Itona sat next to Yoshida, peacefully eating his ramen without a hint of disgust.

Muramatsu rolled his eyes. "If you're all just gonna complain like that, then leave!"

"Shut up! We're payin', aren't we?" Yoshida retorted.

The chief shook his head at the three boys. "Honestly? How dumb can you guys get? Challenging the _Grandmaster_ of all people? Not even Terasaka is that stupid."

"Yada beat her once!" Yoshida reminded.

"Yeah, after she lost three time a row." Murmatsu walked over to bring Itona his second bowl of ramen.

"Seriously, Itona, how can you eat this crap?" Sugino groaned, not noticing Muramatsu's offended look.

"It grows on you after the first three or four times." The white-haired teen answered before digging in.

"Well, I hope you idiots learned your lesson." Muramatsu said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, never agree to Yoshida's bets." Mimura said.

"Nah, it's _never_ listen to Yoshida again." Sugino corrected.

"Hey, you're the ones who agreed to the bet!" The biker said defensively. "It was merely a _proposal_!"

"Whatever." Sugino muttered as he strived to finish the disgusting dish before him already.

"You know, today was pretty fun." Mimura smiled slightly. "We didn't win, but we still got to spend the day with Kanzaki-san."

"Yeah." Sugino smiled warmly. "It was nice getting my ass handed to me by her."

"I was about to lose it when she hit my car," Yoshida gritted his teeth. "Like I seriously wanted to punch her!" He then blushed faintly. "But it was still fun."

"Yeah." Sugino moved his chopsticks around the bowl. "In a way, it was kind of a date."

"When you put it like that, yeah." Yoshida smiled.

"She had so much fun." Mimura's smile widened. "And it's thanks to us."

"And the best part is," Sugino popped his chin up on the table with his elbow, the dreamy look indicating he was already off to Kanzaki La-La land. "Kanzaki-san now wants to hang out with us some more."

The three boys sighed dreamily as they recalled their wonderful day at the arcade with the one and only Kanzaki Yukiko.

Muramatsu face palmed. "Idiots."

"Hey, Muramatsu!" Itona waved his now-empty bowl. "More toilet-flavored ramen, now!"


End file.
